Umiko Kousaka
by Shiroshipping
Summary: La vida e historia de Umiko Kousaka, la hija producto del HonoUmi.
1. Luminiscencia que brota dentro del mar

**Capítulo 1** _: **LUMINISCENCIA QUE BROTA DENTRO DEL MAR**_

El teléfono móvil sonaba con ese tono característico del cual Honoka había predeterminado para ese único contacto. 16 llamadas perdidas y el cuerpo desnudo, adornado por una sola toalla alrededor de este, entraba a su habitación. Sin esperar a cambiarse, la pelinaranja inmediatamente llamó:

— ¿Umi chan?, ¿qué sucede? Tengo bastantes llam… — ¡HONOKA, TIENES QUE VENIR A MI CASA AHORA MISMO! —Contestó Umi con un tono bastante aterrador.

Honoka colgó de inmediato. Esa expresión de Umi no le gustaba nada y le aterraba más que la dieta. Se cambió de manera exprés, bajó las escaleras para correr hacia la entrada, no sin antes tomar un pan (para el susto), y correr a toda prisa hacia la residencia de los Sonoda no sin antes despedirse de su mamá.

— ¡VOLVERÉ MÁS TARDEEEE! ¡UMI CHAN ME NECESITA! ¡HASTA LUEGO!

Minutos más tarde, Honoka llegó a casa de Umi. Fue recibida por su abuela. Ambas se saludaron con mucha cortesía y la amante del pan procedió a entrar, dejó sus zapatos y tomó las sandalias para entrar. Recorrió el jardín para llegar a la habitación de su amada amiga. Suavemente, y sin la educación de tocar antes de, recorrió la puerta de Umi para asomar su cabeza y corroborar si se encontraba dentro. De pronto, un par de manos la toma de los hombros y la absorbe a la habitación, azotándola y arrinconándola en la pared. ¡Era Umi con un rostro rojode furia combinado con un pequeño llanto!

— ¡Honoka!... ¡Honoka! ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Qué eres! ¿Cómo pude yo...?

Los regaños de Umi eran amenazadores, pero trataba de no levantar tanto la voz para que nadie más escuchase. En su parte, Honoka estaba aterrada. Sus bellos ojos azules estaban más abiertos que nunca. Su impresión era inexplicable. Su cabeza sólo se limitaba a moverse de manera oscilatoria. Sí, hace casi un mes que habían hecho el amor, pero fue un acto inesperado y tenía que pasar, la situación era la correcta. Estuvieron solas, sus sentimientos fueron confesados y la excitación logró la conclusión del acto sexual más empalagoso que dos amantes amateur de su orientación podrían experimentar.

—P-Pero Umi chan… Je, je, jé. —Rio nerviosa la ojos azules. — Las dos somos chicas. No podemos procrear. Mira que hasta eso yo lo sé. Aunque una vez vi en un manga yuri que…

Se escuchó un estruendo, Umi había derribado a Honoka sobre el piso, estando la preocupada chica sobre la aterrada pelinaranja.

—Escucha bien, Honoka Kousaka, porque sólo te lo diré una vez, o conocerás la furia milenaria de los Sonoda sólo conmigo. Te vas a hacer cargo de esto y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, ¿entendido? Nos casaremos, viviremos juntas y saldremos… snif… snif… saldremos adelante juntas. ¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE, CABEZA DE HARINA!?

Umi rompió en llanto y abrazo con fuerza a su tonta amada. Honoka correspondió el abrazo y acarició la nuca de su mejor amiga y futura esposa con la intensión de consolarla.

—Entendido, Umi chan. Si tú lo dices, te creo. Honoka hará su mayor esfuerzo para hacerse cargo del bebé, pero no sólo de ella, sino de ti también. Ahora es mi turno de preocuparme, déjamelo todo a mí. Yo me haré responsable absolutamente de todo. —Replicó con voz quebrada.

La arquera no pudo evitar seguir llorando con fuerza y asombro. Esas palabras de Honoka la aliviaban. Seguía siendo la misma tonta de siempre con esa facilidad de convencerla ante cualquier situación.

—Yo… Hablé con Maki… Fue muy vergonzoso el poder decirle. Tomamos 40 minutos y toda la paciencia de ella para poderle decir que lo habíamos hecho y que no me había llegado la regla. No sabes cuánto me costó. Maki no me creyó, pero al ver que me desmayé, se preocupó y me tomó muy en serio. No sólo eso, Honoka. Ella quiere que la veas. Te hará algunas pruebas junto con las mías que tiene ya. Dice que de ser cierto, esto le ayudaría con su tesis de los cromosomas dentro de algunos años, pero que cuenta con laboratorios para aprender más sobre esto.

— ¡Iosh! Sí eso te consuela, Umi chan, entonces lo haré también. Pero quiero pedirte una condición y… no aceptaré un no por respuesta…

—H-Honoka, ¿por qué me ves así? No puedo jugármela sin antes saberlo y…

—Te he dicho que no aceptaré un no. ¿Aceptas la condición? ¡No pido más!

La seriedad era algo inusual en la chica hiperactiva, pero en este caso, se podía sentir una presión invisible. Era una fuerza que llenaba de un aura de gravedad la habitación.

—Siempre he estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Será la decisión más ciega que tendré en mi vida, y la más importante, pero está bien, Honoka. Acepto tu condición sin ningún pero. No será justo que tú te lleves toda responsabilidad. Así que sí… ¡Es un sí, Honoka! Pero también quiero proponerte que trabajaré…

—¡NO! ¡UMI, ESCUCHA! —Repentinamente, la pelinaranja dio una vuelta de 180 grados, ahora estando ella sobre su futura esposa. —Esa es mi condición. Honoka será como el hombre de familia porque tengo el cabello corto, así que tú, Umi chan seguirás con tus estudios universitarios. Yo de mi parte, dejaré la Universidad. Ahora tengo algo más importante en mi vida.

Aquellos ojos ámbar eran un mar que derrochaban como cascada las lágrimas que recorrían y acariciaban sus sonrojadas mejillas. No estaba viendo a la misma Honoka. Pudo presenciar la evolución de una nueva, una más madura, una que incluso la consideraba más madura que ella misma. La determinación de esos ojos azules impactaban hasta lo más profundo del corazón de la arquera. Un sentimiento que te da la mayor confianza del mundo. Un sentimiento que sólo se siente una vez.

— Ay, Honoka... Snif...—Continuaba su voz quebrada acompañada de un inmenso llanto. — Te amo...


	2. La decisión vacía

**Capítulo 2: LA DECISIÓN VACÍA**

— Mamá... ¿Dónde está papá? — Preguntó Honoka nerviosa.

— Está preparando la harina para los panes de ajo de un cliente. ¿Qué necesitas, cariño?

— Je, je... Mejor esperaré a que termine para que hable con los dos. — Sus nervios se notaban fácilmente.

— Ay, Honoka. ¿Qué habrás hecho esta vez? — Respondió su madre cubriendo sus ojos con su mano. — No te preocupes. Cuando tenga tiempo tu padre, te hablaré, hija.

— ¡Gracias, mamá!

Honoka ya se hallaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando le agradeció a su mamá. Evitaba lo mayor posible no verla ni a su padre hasta que pudiera hablar con los dos. Estaba encerrada en su habitación. Si bien, hace tres días había jurado con total coraje a Umi que la sacaría adelante, aún seguía siendo una frágil chica. Se encontraba sentada sobre su cama. Su llanto era leve, pero sus nervios estaban al máximo. Estaba decepcionada de sí misma. Fallará a sus padres para concluir sus estudios profesionales. Afortunadamente había entrado a la universidad, con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo logró. No era el mejor instituto, pero ella se esforzaría para mantener contentos a su padre y madre. Sobre su escritorio estaban los resultados que Maki había analizado del ADN de Honoka hace un par de días. Hoy en la mañana había ido a recogerlos. « — Honoka. Aquí están los resultados de las pruebas. Esto es... ¡impresionante! Estoy sin palabras. Todo el equipo de investigación lo están.

— Si te soy sincera, no entiendo a qué se refieran todos estos términos, Maki chan. Nunca en mi vida había leído estas palabras...

— Permíteme que te lo explique. Tus genes sufrieron una mutación de la cual no tenemos antecedentes. Tus cromosomas son totalmente compatibles con los mismos que el de una chica. Verás, la herencia biparental se conforma por la co-relación de los cromosomas XX, el de la mujer, y el XY, el del hombre. Estos... ¡¿ESTÁS PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN, HONOKA?!

Las mejillas de la futura doctora se ruborizaron al notar que la contraria quería hacer origami con la hoja de resultados. La reacción de Honoka fue dar un pequeño salto de susto y desdoblar la hoja, asintiendo con miedo hacia su ex kohai.

— S-Sí, Maki, chan. Lo siento mucho. Debió venir Umi chan... —La última frase fue hablada con sutileza, mientras su mirada era cabizbaja.

— A lo que trato de ir es que tus líquidos expulsados al tú tener un orgamos, tienen la misma función que el semen. No te explicaré cómo es que funciona a detalle porque sólo gastaré saliva contigo, pero haces que XX sea compatible con XX. Ergo; cualquier mujer que embaraces, siempre dará a luz a una niña.

— Entonces Umi chan sí está...

— Así es. ¡Felicidades! Las dos serán madres. Tendrán una dulce niña. Pero eso no es todo. Deberá Umi venir seguido por chequeos, ya que esta anormalidad la debemos tener siempre en constante observación. Esto con el fin de evitar algún problema con el embarazo.

— Gracias. Je, je, jé... Entonces no debo perder el tiempo e ir a dar la excelente noticia. Muchas gracias, Maki chan. Le haré saber... bueno, le daré la hoja de resultados a Umi chan para que ella pueda saberlo mejor. Te visitaremos seguido. Por cierto, ¡salúdame a Niko chan!

— Claro. Cualquier molestia, vengan de inmediato. Estoy muy interesada en su situación y quiero poder saber más sobre esto. Y... —Su rostro se tornó a un rojo intenso. —¡Por qué me pides eso, Honoka! No es como si me viera seguido con ella... ¡Además, si nos vemos es porque coincidimos a los lugares que asistimos! Nadamás.

— Ji, ji, ji. ¡Iosh! Así será, entonces. Muchas gracias nuevamente, Maki chan. ¡Adióooos!

Se despidió la hiperactiva, alejándose cada vez más de la clínica privada. Los bellos ojos amatistas la observan con una ligera nostalgia el alejarse poco a poco. Una ligera humectación se hacía conocer sobre ellos.

— Qué afortunada eres, Honoka. Muchas daríamos lo que sea por un milagro como el tuyo. »

— ¡Honokaaa! ¡Honokaaa! ¡Hija, ya baja! ¡Tu papá te espera!

La llamada se escuchaba a lo lejos. Hizo volver en sí a la amante del pan. Se puso de pie, limpió sus lágrimas y bajó hasta donde se encontraban sus padres.

— ¿Qué tienes, hija? —Una voz masculina y alentadora tomó la iniciativa. —¡Mira la cara que tienes-yan! Cuéntanos qué es lo que sucede.

— Bueno... Yo... —Dio un gran suspiro y llevó su mirada hacia el piso. Levantó su mano con un documento hacia sus padres. — Es una larga historia, pero se las resumiré. Miren, este documento les dirá que no mentiré con lo que he de decir.

— ¡¿Hospital Nishikino?! ¡¿De dónde has sacado tantísimo dinero, Honoka?! —Preguntó asustada la madre.

— En sí, como fui parte de una investigación, no se me cobró ni un Yen. Verán... Hace unas semanas... Umi chan y yo... hicimos el amor. Ella quedó embarazada y yo fui la culpable. Mi ADN... Yo... No sé cómo decírselos, ¡pero yo la embaracé, papás! No hay error.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó en la sala de estar. El señor Kousaka se había desmayado.

— ¡CARIÑO! —Gimió su madre con las manos en su boca.

Se le dieron los primeros auxilios al padre de familia y se le llevó a la sala. Minutos más tarde, el panadero había recobrado la conciencia.

— Cómete este pan para el susto, papá. — Habló Honoka.

— Gracias, Hij... ¡HEY! ¿Por qué me desmayé? ¡Agh! ¡Me duele mi cabeza-yan! ¿Por qué lloras, querida?

— Este... Papá. Embaracé a Umi chan...

— ¿QUE EMBARAZASTE A UMI CHAAAN? ¡Honoka, no estés jugando-yan!

— Cariño, tranquilízate. Es verdad... El documento lo certifica. —Contestó la esposa mortificada.

— ¡Honoka, hija! ¿Sabes la relación que llevamos con los Sonoda? ¡Por favor dime que no es una broma-yan! Comprendo que es una época diferente, pero los Sonoda son aún una familia muy tradicional. A Umi chan la tratarán como una cualquiera y la correrán de casa. El señor Sonoda es un caso muy especial. Las dos no tienen una profesión para jugar a ser madres.

— ¡¿Yo cómo iba a saber que sucedería esto, papá?! —Rompió en llanto la ojos azules.

— Por dios. ¿Por qué hicieron algo muy íntimo? ¡SON CHICAS! No son una pareja heterosexual. ¡Menos se han casado para hacer algo así-yan!

— Yo la amo, papá... ¡Quiero compartir mi vida con Umi chan!

— ¿Pero qué dices, Honoka? No ganas lo suficiente ni para ti, ¡menos para pensar en formar una familia-yan! — El panadero dio una gran mordida a su pan.

— Cariño, debemos tranquilizarnos y pensar en qué vamos a hacer. — Dijo la señora de Kousaka.

— ¡No se apuren! Ya he tomado una decisión... Dejaré los estudios para buscarme un trabajo de tiempo completo.

— ¡COF, COF, COF! ¡AAAAHHHHGGG!

El señor Kousaka se atragantó con el pan ante la decisión de su hija mayor. Afortunadamente, la madre aplicó la maniobra de Heimlich, logrando liberar su garganta de aquél trozo de pan.

— Ho-Honoka... —Inhalo profundamente. — Honoka, no sabes lo que dices.

— Ya es tiempo de que deje de ser la misma. Es hora de que madure, papás. Sé que los he decepcionado muchas veces. Y lo estoy haciendo una vez más, pero créanme, no me voy a morir por tener una responsabilidad mayor. ¡Además, yo no importo!

— ¡Claro que nos importas, hija. Te amamos! —Replicó la madre exaltada.

— No me refiero a eso, mamá. ¡Umi chan es la que va a sufrir más que nadie! ¿Ustedes no creen que en su instituto no hablarán en sus espaldas y pensarán de lo peor? Su familia la negará y harán lo posible para no deshonrar su apellido. Umi chan está muy joven para ser madre, ¡y todo es por mi culpa! Si hay algo que no permitiré, es que su vida se vaya al desagüe por mis estupideces. De ahora en adelante está destinada a sufrir bastante, pero así me cueste la vida, les juro que yo evitaré todo eso. Así que no me detengan. La decisión está tomada y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Alto ahí, jovencita-yan! Si vas a decidir eso, entonces vete buscando dónde vivir, porque en esta casa no serás bienvenida.

El acto desesperado por tratar de cambiar la opinión de su hija, logró que esas palabras amenazantes salieran de la boca del padre de familia. Honoka se hallaba cabizbaja. Su rostro era invisible por la sombra de su cabello. Sólo se notaban brillosas lágrimas salir de su rostro.

— Entendido. —Cerró sus puños con total fuerza. — Sólo les pido de favor que me dejen pasar hoy la noche. Mañana por la mañana me llevaré lo indispensable antes de ir a hablar con el señor Sonoda. ¡Buenas noches!

— ¡Honoka! —Gritó su madre para alcanzarla, pero un brazo ajeno la detuvo.

— Déjala... La pondremos a prueba. Nuestra hija ya es toda una mujer, cariño. Siempre con esa expresión. Cada vez que la tenía, lograba su objetivo, pero esta vez será diferente. Pase lo que pase, es nuestra hija y, querrámos o no, debemos apoyarla sin importar qué. Aunque para sus ojos, yo sea una mala persona. Aunque me temo que yo no tengo nada de villano. No a comparación de él... Espero que no sea tan rudo con mi hija.


	3. Confrontación

**Capítulo 3: Confrontación**

Viernes por la tarde. Hacía algo de calor. La amante del pan se encontraba sentada disfrutando de una rebanada de sandía frente al bello y muy tradicional jardín. Se encontraba dentro de la residencia de los Sonoda esperando a que el padre de Umi llegara a casa, pues no debía tardar, así que la señora Sonoda le ofreció unas rebanadas de sandía a la chica paciente que deseaba hablar con él.

— Uhm... Qué deliciosa. ¿Me pregunto dónde la comprarán? Es muy dulce.

De pronto, la degustante sintió una presencia dirigirse hasta ella desde su espalda.

— La compramos a primera hora del día en el mercado principal, Honoka chan. — Respondió la madre de Umi, acercándose totalmente a la chica y quedándose de pie a admirar el jardín con la mejor amiga de su hija.

— ¿De verdad? Eso es muy temprano. Aparte, en estas épocas, la sandía es muy costosa.

— Tienes razón, pero es un gran alimento para refrescarse.

— Je, je. ¡Así es!

— Oye, Honoka chan, ¿por qué has decidido hablar con el padre de Umi?

La espalda de Honoka sintió un calambre acompañado de un frío interior. ¿Por qué la mamá de Umi le preguntaba algo así? Sin duda la ponía nerviosa. Su mente trabajaba al máximo pensando que quizás las pudieron haber escuchado conversar sobre el embarazo.

— E-Eh... Je, je, jé. ¿A qué se refiere? Sabe que hay veces que he conversado con el papá de Umi chan para pedirle permisos de los cuales Umi chan no tiene el valor.

— Exacto, Honoka chan. Siempre metes las manos por Umi. El problema es que ambas se reúnen para hablar con él, pero esta vez vienes tú sola... — La hermosa mujer se mantenía serena, como si observar el bello paisaje minimalista del jardín la tranquilizara.

— B-Bueno, v-verá... Umi chan sigue en su universidad, así que decidí no interrumpir sus estudios.

— Es muy grave, ¿verdad? O debe ser algo de suma importancia porque para faltar a tus clases universitarias me hace sentir un tanto angustiada como madre, ¿sabes? — Dio un gran suspiro, tratando de mostrar su total preocupación.

Honoka sólo se limitó a bajar su rostro y a aceptar su culpabilidad con un incómodo silencio, pero sin dejar de comer su sandía de manera triste.

— ¿Quiere una rebanada de las que le dio a Honoka? — La ojos azules levantó sólo su brazo con la charola de rebanadas.

La contraria aceptó una rebanada con una cálida sonrisa, agradeció de manera muy cortés y volvió a su silencio. Duraron así unos minutos, cuando se escuchó la entrada de un carro por el estacionamiento de la parte trasera. Era el señor Sonoda. Honoka tomó pie de inmediato y volteó a ver a la madre de Umi.

— ¿Espero aquí o iremos a la habitación de visitas?

— Hmm... — La mayor, llevó su dedo índice a su mejilla por duda. — Tal vez sea mejor ir a la habitación. Presiento que será una plática muy privada, ¿a que sí? Je, je.

— Ah... b-bueno... Sí, algo así.

Mantenía su cabeza cabizbaja al responderle a la mamá de su amada. Pero de pronto un pañuelo limpio sus mejillas. La mirada de sorpresa de Honoka se levantó por intuición. Era la madre de Umi limpiándole sus mejillas que tenían un par de semillas, producto de la sandía.

— Así te vez mejor, Honoka chan. Ahora vayamos con mi marido.

Minutos después, se encontraban los tres dentro de la habitación. Honoka tenía un notable tic de nervios que se notaban en sus manos temblantes. Evitaba ver al señor Sonoda a los ojos una vez que entró a la habitación. Él había entrado con su mujer, pues ella le había pedido un momento a él porque tenía una visita.

— ¡Oh! Buenas tardes, Honoka. ¿Tú deseas hablar conmigo? ¿Qué idea tienen esta vez? ¿Y mi hija no está contigo?

— M-Muy b-buenas tardes, señor Sonoda. Umi ch-chan no viene conmigo esta vez. Quería hablar con los dos de algo que sucedió por mi culpa y, antes de explicarles, quiero que sepan que asumiré toda la responsabilidad. Tengo todo en orden para...

— ¡Ay, no! ¿Qué sucedió esta vez, Honoka? — Interrumpió el hombre de voz gruesa dando un golpe sobre las braceras de madera del sillón colonial. — Siempre me tomas por sorpresa por más preparado que esté. ¡Un día me darás un infarto! Yo ya soy un hombre grande. Vete al grano de una vez. — Cubrió su mirada con su gruesa mano, sobando sus sienes.

— Les sonará increíble o me tacharán de loca, pero yo tengo una especie de virus NO MALICIOSO que... hace que yo... b-bueno...yo pueda embarazar a cualquier chica que... comparta con mis fluidos. El punto es que Umi chan y yo... bueno... ¡Vengo a pedirles la mano de Umi chan, por favor. Prometo hacerla feliz toda la vida!

Hizo una reverencia tumbada en el piso, colocando su frente sobre este para cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Sin embargo, el señor Sonoda no dejó que la sorpresa le hiciera perder la razón, pero su rabia sí. Sus venas se hicieron totalmente visibles en sus sienes, y su rostro lentamente se tornaba en rojo carmín. El tradicional hombre japonés no lo tomó como una broma, pues la mejor amiga de su hija siempre ha sido muy sincera y directa con él.

— ¡Les prometo hacer feliz a su hija toda la vida y darle una vida plena!

— ¿Dices plena? Ja... ¡CÓMO LO VAS A LOGRAR! ¡Arruinaste la vida de mi hija por una calentura! ¡Esto es inaudito!

— ¡Nada de eso. Fue todo por amor y por eso asumo toda la responsabilidad! — Interrumpió Honoka, volteándolo a ver a los ojos.

El cuello de la playera de la amante del pan fue sostenido por la callosa mano del hombre, sosteniéndola con una fuerza enorme.

— Mi hija no está en edad de embarazarse, y menos con una don nadie como tú. Ella se casará con alguien digno y sobresaliente que pueda heredar el clan venciéndome en combate. Toma una shinai y demuéstrame lo capaz que eres. Te espero en el Dojo.

Con fuerza, dejó de tomarla por el cuello y la empujó hacia atrás, dándole la espalda para dirigirse inmediatamente al Dojo donde se practicaba exclusivamente el kendo. La mirada de Honoka era de terror. Su mente estaba preocupada y su corazón palpitaba con velocidad. Sabía muy bien que el señor Sonoda nunca se la dejó fácil a nadie. Afortunadamente, Honoka era buena en el kendo gracias a las enseñanzas de Umi, pero ella nunca pudo vencer a la peliazul. Todos los Sonoda eran sumamente eruditos y destacados en las disciplinas que dominaba el clan.

—D-Debo hacerlo por Umi chan. Prometí hacerla feliz y no hacerla pasar una miseria. Tranquila, Honoka. Sólo debo utilizar su fuerza contra él y podría ganarle por puntos.

Un minuto después, Honoka llegó al Dojo, buscando la espada de bambú (llamada también shinai) y la protección para su cuerpo. Afortunadamente encontró la shinai, pero pudo persuadir al instante que estaba en problemas mucho más graves al notar la figura omnipotente de aquél hombre frente a ella. Él no portaba protección, y tampoco había alguna dentro de la habitación. De reojo Honoka notó que la señora Sonoda no estaba y eso le preocupaba aún más por cómo podría salir de lastimada la ojos azules.

Empuñó con fuerza su shinai con ambas manos y tomó pie, apuntando con esta hacia el hombre que tenía al frente. Sin embargo, apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un gran golpe dio justo en su hombro izquierdo. Era muy veloz a pesar de su fisionomía. Los ojos de Honoka se humedecieron al instante, pero sin tiempo de contraatacar, una patada en su estómago la arrojó dos metros al piso. Rápidamente su cerebro pasó a modo alerta total, arrastrándose un poco hacia atrás para levantarse de inmediato, pero el mayor ya estaba frente a ella y empezó a atacarla con golpes de arriba hacia abajo. Afortunadamente, Honoka podía evitar esos golpes directos usando su espada como defensa, pero cada golpe la hacía retroceder. Estaba llevando a ser arrinconada, algo que era plan de Honoka. Al ser arrinconada, le daría ventaja de atacar el abdomen del hombre al estar ambos en un espacio muy reducido ya que él no podría atacar con total libertad. El plan de la pelinaranja tuvo éxito, al ser llevada a la esquina, decidió atacar de manera directa, pero no vio venir que el hombre había dado un gran paso hacia atrás seguido de un golpe certero desde arriba, dándole en la cabeza y tomándola de la blusa para arrojarla al piso, fuera del rincón. Honoka dio vueltas en el piso de dolor y para recuperar espacio, pero el hombre la detuvo con su pie sobre su espalda, teniéndola a su merced boca abajo y acertando otro golpe en su pierna derecha para dar un paso hacia atrás y esperar a que se levantara.

A ese punto, Honoka se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, usando la shinai para poyarse y ponerse de pie nuevamente. Su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas que denotaban dolor, pero sus ojos gritaban de coraje. Corrió hacia él, para atacarlo con toda su fuerza, pero fue en vano, había detenido el golpe con su espada, sin embargo, Honoka utilizó su estrategia con él, levantando su pierna para patearlo como él le hizo a ella, sin embargo, el pie ajeno fue más veloz y pateó la pierna que se mantenía en el suelo de la pelinaranja, derribándola e impactándole otro golpe más en su espalda. Kousaka se dobló de dolor y se arrastró poco a poco, tomando aire en su momento vano de desesperación por alejarse de su rival.

— Ah... ah... ¿D-Dónde quedó la formalidad? No es una batalla justa de kendo...

— ¿Combate de kendo, dices? ¡Jé! Esto no es kendo. Es un combate donde todo lo vale. ¡Ahora levántese, hija de los Kousaka!

Sorpresivamente y con su último aliento, la ojos azules dio media vuelta de un salto, atacando con su shinai directamente hacia el rostro de su adversario, pero la habilidad de éste era tan sobresaliente que un sólo movimiento de su shinai, dio un corte limpio al de la contraria, partiendo en dos la espada de Honoka, acción sin preocupación para ella porque aprovechó ese momento para golpear con éxito la barbilla del hombre en un golpe de abajo hacia arriba. Lamentablemente no movió su rostro con ese impacto. Ella pudo notar en cámara lenta cómo él bajó sus ojos para observarla de manera intimidante.

Umi había llegado a casa y su madre corrió hacia ella para darle el comunicado. Umi, sin pensarlo, corrió por el pasillo en dirección al Dojo, cuando a escasos metros vio cómo Honoka era despedida de la habitación, saliendo disparada de esta, rompiendo el shouji (puerta separadora de habitaciones hechas de papel en las casas japonesas tradicionales) y cayendo al exterior boca arriba. La ojos ámbar corrió a prisa por ella con gran impacto.

— ¡HONOKA! ¡Honoka! ¿Qué está pasando? —Llegó hasta su amada para inclinarse a la altura de ella.

— A-Aléjate, Umi chan... Ah... Debo vencerlo... —Respondía Honoka.

La lectora de mangas se mantenía con total cansancio aún tirada en el patio. Sus jadeos eran muy constantes por la falta de aire. A pesar de hacer fuerza, le era imposible levantarse. Con su único ojo abierto podía visualizar la silueta del padre acercarse a las dos.

— ¡Basta, padre! —Gritó Umi poniéndose frente a él para proteger a la chica que amaba.

— No aceptaré esta indecencia e insulto a mi familia. Se van a casar en secreto. Pero Umi... como castigo, eres desterrada de la residencia. Toma tus cosas y vete. No vuelvas hasta que des a luz a tu descendiente. En pago por casarte con alguien no merecedora, tu hija se quedará a mi cuidado hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad.

— E-Eso... jamás. — Se puso de pie una Honoka cabizbaja. — M-Mi hija... se quedará con nosot...

— Si estás pensando que cambiarás nuestros ideales por oponerte con tantas ganas, estás equivocada. A menos que quieras hacerme cambiar de opinión venciéndome en batalla. — Interrumpió el mayor.

— ¡No, Honoka ya no peleará más! — Lloró Umi. — ¡Sí, acepto, padre! La bebé se qued...

Con esfuerzo, Honoka cubrió la boca de su amada con su mano y se puso frente al padre de ella.

— Umi chan, te dije que te haré totalmente feliz. No dejes de confiar en mí, por favor... — La miró directamente a sus ojos y le sonrió con suma seguridad. — Déjame demostrar que te merezco.

Umi abrazó por la espalda a Honoka aún en su llanto. Ya no la quería ver seguir sufriendo. Era un momento muy traumático para la universitaria.

— ¡No, Honoka! Yo soy la que no merece a alguien como tú. Por favor, yo no continúes con esto. ¡No quiero verte más lastimada!

— ¡Izumi, ya basta! — Interrumpió la madre de Umi. — ¿Es que no recuerdas cómo comenzamos nosotros? ¿Me dirás que ellas no merecen la misma oportunidad que tú?

— ¡Eso fue muy diferente, Yumi! Ellas... Mi pequeña hija... ¡No se han casado!

— ¡Yo te elegí a ti, Izumi! Noté a Umi decidida, como yo cuando hablaste con mi padre. Así que es turno de nuestra hija. Ya es una adulto.

— ¡Pero no ha terminado sus estudios! ¿Cómo se pudo embarazar sin siquiera haberse casado?

— Sigues siendo la misma mente cerrada, ¿eh, Izumi kun? — Habló la sabia anciana de la familia. — Je, je, jé. Aún recuerdo que fuiste el estudiante más destacado de mi marido, pero olvides que esta vieja aún sigue viviendo y que, por lo tanto, mis órdenes son superiores a las tuyas mientras siga siendo mi casa.

— ¡ABUELA! — Gritó Umi mientras aún sostenía a Honoka en el suelo.

— ¡Mamá! — Mencionó la mamá de Umi.

— ... Madre. — Refunfuñó el señor Sonoda como niño regañado.

— Honoka chan siempre ha sido una miembro más de esta familia. Sé que a todos nos cae de sorpresa que dos niñas... qué digo niñas, mujeres se enamoren. Aún así, el amor siempre prevalece sin importar la cultura o época del tiempo. Y este es un claro ejemplo. Aún así, has sido muy duro, Izumi kun, y lo comprendo. Pero se me hace exagerado que pidas a mi futura bisnieta. No vivimos en aquél pasado donde se entregaban a los hijos, que por cierto, sólo eran varones. Lo mejor será que estas chicas aprendan de la vida y creamos en Honoka chan.

— ¡Pero su decisión es muy precipitada! Si bien, pueden vivir juntas, pero Umi está embarazada. Debe tener muchísimos cuidados y más por su edad. — Alegó el padre que se sentía contra la espada y la pared.

— Honoka chan, yo confío plenamente en ti. Pero debes prometerme que, ante cualquier percance, nos solicitarás apoyo. — Dirigió su mirada ante la golpeada pelinaranja.

—... No. — Respondió al instante la ojos azules.

Todo el mundo se quedó petrificado ante su respuesta. Más por ser poco cortés a quien le estaba dando total apoyo contra el padre.

— Lo siento mucho, pero me niego a aceptarlo. — Prosiguió la responsable. — Yo le hice una promesa a Umi chan y no le fallaré. Le dije que aunque me costase la vida, yo me encargaré de ella y todo lo que necesite. Así que no se preocupen. Umi chan estará muy bien. Al menos tendrá todo lo de primera necesidad. Je, je, jé — Llevó su mano a la nuca para reír nerviosa.

— Ju, ju, ju, jú. Honoka chan. Eres impredecible. Tus palabras... me llenan el corazón de tranquilidad y seguridad. Así que, no tengo más que decir. Sólo que sean muy felices. Ji, ji. — Dicho esto, la anciana dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

El momento se volvió incómodo. Nadie sabía qué decir. Un gran sonido de bocado sonó.

— ¡Aahhm! ¡Ummmm!

Era Honoka masticando una goma de mascar. Notó que la observaban y tosió para aclarar su garganta y así romper el hielo.

— Ejem... Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos. De verdad, señor Sonoda. Honoka hará muy feliz a su hija.

— ¿Y ya tienen dónde vivir, Honoka chan? — Preguntó la madre.

— Ehh... Bueno, digamos que sí. Es sólo temporal mientras encuentro un departamento para las dos.

Los puños de dolor y enojo del hombre corpulento se apretaron con fuerza. No podía soportar ver a su hija irse. También le molestó la respuesta de Honoka.

— Quédense aquí esta noche o el tiempo que sea necesario. — Dijo él. — Quiero que mi hija tenga un hogar cómodo, no que vaya pasar las noches en algún motel o habitación de mala muerte.

— Je, je, je, jé. Creo que me malinterpreta. Maki chan nos ha prestado una de las casas de su familia, así que estaremos bien.

— ¿EEEEH? ¿U-Una c-casa? — Cuestionó la arquera.

— Yep. Pero no abusaremos, Umi chan. Ya verás que encontraré un buen hogar. ¡Iosh! Es hora de irnos que está oscureciendo.

Los tres Sonoda quedaron boquiabiertos. La despedida fue triste y vergonzosa, más para el hombre de la residencia, quien después de sus actos, no sabía cómo comportarse. La pareja de jóvenes se despidieron, Honoka agradeció con la cabeza en el suelo a la mayor de la familia. Ambas salieron de la residencia. La pelinaranja, muy cortés llevaba un par de maletas con la ropa y uniformes de su amada, caminando y charlando con risas, las dos caminaban por la vacía calle, que el ocaso día iluminaba con destino a su nuevo hogar. ¡El principio de una hermosa historia de amor!

— ¡Umi chan! ¡Honoka chan! Suban. — Dijo alguien dentro de un pequeño carro color amarillo, quien apenabas bajaba su ventanilla para darse a conocer.

— ¡Oh!... ¡PERO SI ES...! — Gritó Honoka entusiasmada.

— ¿Hacia dónde van? Suban, que tengo prisa y...

— Vamos a nuestra nueva casa. ¡Ya somos prometidas y esperamos una bebé! — Esta vez interrumpió Honoka aún con total entusiasmo a pesar del crudo momento que vivió en la tarde.

La persona dentro del carro se quedó boquiabierta y se mantuvo así unos segundos para después tragar saliva, reír con nerviosismo y responder lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

— H-Harasho...

* * *

Gracias por seguir el fic. El próximo capítulo lo postearé el día lunes. También agradezco mucho sus comentarios, lo aprecio bastante. Sigan al pendiente, pues muchísimos personajes aparecerán en la historia, así que sí, probablemente tu ship favorito aparezca aquí. ¡Millones de abrazitos a todos y buen fin de semana!


	4. Umiko Kousaka

**Capítulo 4: _Umiko Kousaka_**

— Muchas gracias por llevarnos a casa, Eli. — Dijo Umi, quien iba de copiloto.

— Síii, gracias por el ride, Eli chan. — Comentó Honoka, en el asiento trasero, pero asomándose por el espacio medio de ambos asientos del frente.

— No es nada, chicas. Al verlas pasar, no dudé que se trataba de ustedes.

— Por cierto, Eli chan. ¿Cómo conseguiste un automóvil? Es tan bonito y huele taaaan bien. — Preguntó la amante del pan.

— Bueno, pues acabo de egresar de la universidad y me ha estado yendo muy bien. Así que decidí comprar un carro para nosotras dos.

— «¿Nosotras dos?» ¿No eran 3 en tu familia, Eli? —Interrogó la ojos azules.

— Ay... Je, jé. — El rostro de la rubia se sonrojó. — Hablaba de Nozomi y de Mí.

— ¡¿TAMBIÉN SON PAREJA?! — Exclamó Honoka.

— Perdonen que no hayamos dicho nada, pero nosotras nos casamos hace unos meses. Debido a la ley de aquí, aún no es permitido el matrimonio de un mismo sexo, por lo cual nos casamos a un estilo más tradicional.

— ¿Eh? P-Pero si yo prometí casarme con Umi chan. ¿Cómo lo lograron, Eli chan?

— Ustedes saben que Nozomi es muy espiritual y es la vestal del santuario Kanda, así que pudo organizar la ceremonia, pero sólo estuvimos las dos y un sacerdote.

— Oh, ya veo. Entonces tendré que hablar con Nozomi chan para que ella nos case. Ji, ji, ji. —Sonrió Honoka.

— Por cierto, Honoka, ¿por qué vienes tan sucia y golpeada? ¿Umi chan te puso a hacer una rutina exhaustiva para que acepte vivir contigo? Je, je, jé.

Los ojos ámbar y los azules cruzaron miradas por el retrovisor ante la pregunta de la conductora. Se denotaba tristeza e inconformidad en los bellos ojos amarillos.

— Ah... bueno, lo que pasa es que corrí hacia Umi chan, pero tropecé en un escalón y fui a dar en la arena del jardín.

— Ja, ja, ja. Nunca cambiarás, Honoka chan.

El teléfono de la rusa comenzó a timbrar. Honoka notó en la pantalla el nombre de Nozomi.

— ¡Es Nozomi chan! ¿Puedo contestar, Eli chan? —Preguntó curiosa la amante del pan.

— E-Eh... Creo que mejor no. Cuando vengo manejando suelo no contestarle porque...

— ¿Moshi-Moshi? Habla Eli. —Imitó Honoka a Eli, teniendo ya el teléfono contestado en su oído.

— ¿Eri chi? — Se escuchaba notablemente para las tres una voz muy sensual por la bocina del teléfono móvil. — ¿Ya vienes? Llevo puesto ese conjunto que tanto te gusta. Si quieres, hoy podrías besar todos los lunares de mi cuerpo… y pasar tu lengua por mi...

Colgó Honoka al instante con sus ojos y boca totalmente abiertos adornada de una expresión seria. El rostro de las tres estaba al mismo color de rojo intenso. Esos pocos segundos fueron eternos.

— Honoka...

— ¿S-Sí, Umi chan?...

— ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! —Explotó Umi de la vergüenza. — ¡OFRÉCELE UNA DISCULPA A ELI EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Todo el trayecto hacia su nuevo hogar fueron regaños por parte de la peliazul a la distraída chica. Minutos más tarde, estaban frente a la casa con su par de maletas en sus pies. Honoka mantenía en brazos a una Umi semi desmayada. Mientras se despedía de una avergonzada Eli, quien, al dejarlas sanas y salvas. aceleró el carro lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Wow! Pero qué veloz se ha ido Eli chan. Quizás sea por vergüenza... En fin. Umi chan, reacciona. ¡Ya llegamos a casa! ¿Umi chan? ¿U-mi-chaaan? ¡¿Umi chan?! ¡Waaaah! —Corrió con la desplomada chica a casa.

Un par de horas más tarde.

— ¡Aaaaah! Necesitaba un baño para relajarme. —Entró la arquera a la habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama King Size. — Estoy exhaustaaaaaaa.

— Ji, ji, ji. ¿También usaste el jacuzzi, Umi chan? — Abrazó a su amada.

— Sí. Por cierto, Honoka. ¿Cómo sigues de tus lesiones? — Dirigió su mirada a la ajena.

— Por hoy, no duele mucho. Pero temo a despertar. ¡De seguro me dolerá!

— Bueno, entonces puedo hacerte un masaje para que olvides el dolor. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. En verdad estoy muy agradecida contigo, Honoka. — Cerró sus ojos y sonrió para recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho de la pelinaranja.

—Te agradecería mucho por el masaje. Pero ya será mañana. Hoy debes de descansar, Umi chan.

— Tú también mereces descansar, Honoka. Buenas noches.

— ... — Se mantuvo en silencio, apreciando el rostro sonriente de su mejor amiga.

Sonoda mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero sentía esa sensación de mirada, llevándole a abrir su ojo izquierdo y así observar a la contraria admirarla dormir.

— ¿Qué sucede, Honoka?

— Eh... bueno... tú sabes... Ya que vivimos juntas, no estaría nada mal que nos diéramos un beso de las buenas noches, Umi chan. — Cerró sus ojos para estirar sus labios.

— Hmm... Tal vez cuando nos casemos, pueda besarte y tratarnos con mucho más afecto. Hasta mañana. Ten buenas noches.

Umi volvió a recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho de la amante de los panes. En cambio, Honoka, se sintió triste por la respuesta de su amada. Aún así no la dejó de abrazar.

— Ay... Buenas noches, Umi chan...

Sorpresivamente, Umi levantó su rostro para robarle un gran beso duradero a la ojos azules, mientras sus manos sostenían su rostro para continuar con el afectuoso contacto labial.

— ¡Muuuuack! Gracias por todo, Honoka. A pesar de todo y por el porvenir, me siento muy contenta. Me entusiasma poder estar las dos, abrazarte y dormir juntas sin miedo a nada. Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad. ¡Te amo!

— Aw, Umi chan. No es nada. Gracias a ti, por brindarme tu confianza. Te prometo que no te decepcionaré. Ji, ji. Dulces sueños. ¡Yo también te amo!

Dos semanas después en una calurosa tarde, ambas chicas se encontraban fuera de un pequeño departamento. Sus maletas y mochilas estaban en el piso mientras las dos observaban su nuevo hogar.

— ¡Iosh! Umi chan, de ahora en adelante, este será nuestro nuevo y pequeño, pero acogedor hogar. Ji, ji.

— Ay, Honoka. No importa dónde estemos, si es contigo, cualquier lugar será agradable. —Sonrió la ojos color ámbar y, a su vez, tomó la mano de su contraria.

— Bueno, pues entremos. Tengo que acomodar las cosas. No tenemos tantas, pero hace caloooor.

— ¿Y era necesario traer todos tus mangas y álbumes de estampillas? Son más cajas que nuestras maletas.

— ¡Umi chan! — Infló sus mejillas. — Tienen muchísimo valor para mí.

— Je. Tienes razón, Honoka. Entremos, que muero de calor. —Se inclinó para tomar sus maletas.

— ¡Wow! ¡No, no, no, no, no, Umi chan! deja ahí. —Tomó sus manos para evitar que cogiera las maletas.

— ¿Por qué no? —La miró extrañada.

— De ahora en adelante, deja que Honoka se encargue. No puedo arriesgar tu salud, así que yo me haré cargo.

— Pero si apenas tengo dos meses. Aparte olvidas que tengo mejor condición que tú, holgazana.

— ¡Umi chan! Tú has aceptado que Honoka se encargue de todo, así que espérame dentro.

— ¡Jaaa! Mínimo me llevaré mi portafolio de la universidad.

— ¡No, ese yo también me lo...! —Estiró su mano para sostener primero el portafolio.

El rostro de Umi volteó hacia la amante del pan. Tenía una expresión de enojo y terror, que palideció a Honoka al instante, dejando que su amada y embarazada mujer se llevara ese pequeño objeto.

Los meses pasaron rápido. El cariño y amor era mutuo para la pareja. Los afectos se volvieron más constantes, ya no sólo entre ellas, sino cuando salían a lugares públicos, claro que manteniéndose al margen cuando estuviesen fuera de casa. El vientre de la hermosa chica de cabello largo y oscuro crecía con el pasar del tiempo. Era vergonzoso para ella asistir a clases con su embarazo cuando apenas se notaba el pequeño bulto. Ella notaba que muchos murmuraban sobre esto. Cuando recorría los pasillos o exponía ante la clase, sentía como agujas las miradas de curiosidad de los demás. Sin embargo, le tomó muy poco tiempo a comprender y sentirse segura de sí. Había notado todo el esfuerzo que Honoka ponía de su parte. Jamás la había visto a como es ahora. No imaginó nunca conocer a una Honoka tan madura. Todas las mañanas la acompañaba hasta su universidad, hiciera calor, lloviera o nevara, esta nunca faltó un día para acompañarla. La rutina de la pelinaranja era muy monótona, pero bastante complicada. Siempre preparaba su desayuno y almuerzo a Umi. Cuando la dejaba en su universidad, regresaba a casa para alistarse e irse a su empleo en la Panadería Homura. Al salir por la tarde del trabajo, debía correr 13 minutos para llegar a tiempo a casa a preparar la comida y nuevamente alistarse para su segundo trabajo en donde administraba una pequeña tienda de electrónica hasta la noche cuatro veces a la semana. Dos de sus tres días libres por la tarde, era encargada de la atención a clientes en un negocio de todo tipo de mercancía referente a las Idol. Todos los días, semanas y meses pasaron así. Era un tanto difícil no por el tiempo y esfuerzo, sino el de no poder verse con su amada más que por las mañanas y en las noches cuando se acostaban a descansar. Tampoco le era posible a Honoka quedarse a comer con Umi. La ojos azules debía llevarse su comida al trabajo, pero cada día y nunca, pero de los nunca faltaba un manjuu en la mesa para su amada. Eran los favoritos de Umi.

Desde que la peliazul tenía 3 meses, el horror y preocupación llegaron para Honoka... ¡Pues los antojos de Umi empezaban a nacer! Afortunadamente no fue un gran lío. A la bella chica de cabello largo le encantaban los manjuu que le preparaba Honoka y que diario le dejaba un par, pero con el paso del tiempo, la cantidad variaba hasta 3 por día. Umi comenzaba a tener antojos muy repentinos sin importar la hora o momento. «¡Honoka, manjuuuuuuu!» Era el grito acompañado de un pequeño puchero. Si bien, le encantaban, a la arquera no le agradaba la idea de comerlos muy seguido porque le haría ganar peso. Una semana logró comer un sólo manjuu al día, pero la ansiedad la mataba, llegando a ser costumbre que en la madrugada se despertara para comer uno. Honoka, por acomedida, siempre traía ojeras de ser despertada a las 4 a.m. Podría Umi ir por el manjuu, pero la pelinaranja prefería servirle siempre a su amada. Sin duda, estos momentos no los olvidarán, pues serán gratos y graciosos recuerdos para el futuro... Bueno, quizás sólo para Umi, pues Honoka siempre hacía berrinche cuando la despertaba a tempranas horas para saciar su antojo. La excusa, pero a la vez motivo de risa de la peliazul siempre era: «Pero quisiste embarazarme. Ahora ve por el manjuu, que la bebé QUE ME HICISTE no deja de pedirme su antojo».

Cuando Umi tenía 6 meses de embarazo, se logró pactar una fecha de ceremonia para su casamiento. Todo fue muy tradicional y secreto. La boda se llevó a cabo en la residencia de los Sonoda, donde estos y los Kousaka fueron los únicos invitados por orden de Izumi Sonoda, el padre de Umi. Como símbolo de alegría y agradecimiento, los dueños de la panadería llevaron todo tipo de bocadillos para los invitados, y como ofrenda especial, otorgaron una canastilla con los dulces más finos, elaborados por el encargado de la panadería. Sin importar la amistad entre Honoka y Umi, los Sonoda siempre fueron clientes frecuentes en Homura.

— Por fin... Somos esposas. Honoka promete siempre hacerte sonreír, Umi chan. ¡Te amo! —Dijo empapada en lágrimas.

— Yo también te prometo hacerte feliz, Honoka. Es un sueño en el cual me encuentro despierta. ¡Juntas para toda la vida! — Replicó la peliazul con lágrimas, también.

— Sí. —Asintió tomando de las manos a su ya esposa. — Para toda la vida.

— Soy la mujer más feliz. Con quien viví toda mi infancia y adolescencia, ahora le compartiré mi adultez... y mi vida completa. Te amo, Honoka... Honoka de Sonoda. Ji, ji, ji.

— ¡¿Eeeeh?! Pero Umi chan, yo creí que... bueno, al tú estar embarazada, yo creía que tú serías la que llevaría mi apellido. — Sonrió entre lágrimas.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Al llevarse la ceremonia en mi propiedad, está más que claro que el apellido Sonoda es el que prevalecerá. — Interrumpió el padre de Umi.

— ¡Oye, oye-yan! Pero es mi hija quien se ha ganado a tu hija, por lo cual, los Kousaka somos los merecedores de llevar el linaje. — Se acercó el padre de Honoka.

— ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo, Makoto? —Cuestionó el líder de los Sonoda.

— ¡Ya verás, Izumi-yan! — Gritó el otro padre.

Ambos empezaron a arrojarse de los panes y bocadillos que tenían a la mano. Mientras que las mujeres de ambas familias se retiraban avergonzadas a tomar el té juntas a la habitación más cercana.

Dos meses después, cuando Umi tenía 8 meses de embarazo, Honoka tuvo que dejar sus dos empleos de tarde a noche puesto que se dedicaba a cuidar y mantenerse pendiente de Umi, quien por obvias razones, era más delicada de salud. Afortunadamente, tener un segundo empleo le permitió a Honoka ahorrar para los gastos del futuro nacimiento. En la universidad de Derecho de Umi, se le dieron vacaciones de un semestre completo, por lo cual, todas las mañanas podían almorzar juntas y, cuando Honoka debía irse a trabajar en la panadería de su familia, Umi la acompañaba a su trabajo. Una vez en Homura, Yukiho siempre tomaba la palabra para estar al pendiente de Umi, la cual ambas se la pasaban en su habitación, charlando y pasando ratos amenos mientras Honoka se esforzaba en el negocio.

Viernes. 02:47 a.m. Las dos se encontraban en su habitación. Honoka dormía profundamente. Soñaba que jadeaba con desesperación por falta de aire, pues se atragantaba al querer combinar el sabor de un melonpan y un pan con relleno de piña. Sin embargo, los jadeos seguían más intensos, llegando a ser tan ruidosos y reales que despertó aterrada; no siendo esto la peor parte, sino que se percató que Umi se hallaba sudando, completamente roja y jadeando sin poder abrir los ojos. Afortunadamente, la pelinaranja no perdió el tiempo para hacer una llamada de emergencia. La ambulancia llegó a prisa, llevándolas a ambas al hospital más cercano para internar a Umi. Honoka no durmió en toda la madrugada, quien veló por la seguridad de su esposa, la cual estuvo dormida y con oxígeno hasta el amanecer.

— ...¿D-Dónde estoy?... — Preguntó la internada con una voz muy débil.

— ¡Umi chan, que alegría! —Respondió la contraria con unas notables ojeras. — Me llevé un gran susto al verte tan mal. No dudé en que te trajera al hospital.

— Ya veo... Ahh... me siento un tanto cansada. Por cierto, ¿no irás a trabajar?

— No, aquí me quedaré contigo. La doctora mencionó que te quedarás algunos días aquí, pues estás muy delicada debido al embarazo. Afortunadamente, la bebé se encuentra muy bien.

— Me alegro bastante. —Movió con esfuerzo su mano, intentando acercarla a la contraria.

Honoka correspondió, tomando la mano de Umi con sus dos manos y dándole un pequeño beso.

— Descansa, Umi chan. Debes recobrar todas tus energías.

— Lo haré, Honoka chan. Muchas gracias por preocuparte. Ahora ve a descansar a casa, por favor. Estaré bien.

— No, Umi chan. Aquí me quedaré.

— Honoka, estoy en un hospital, estaré segura. Anda a darte un baño y a descansar. Te espero a la hora de la comida para comer juntas, ¿sí?

— ... Está bien, Umi chan. Sólo iré a tomar un baño y te traeré rompa limpia. Cualquier cosa, márcame. Estaré atenta por lo que sea. Te amo, arquera con sobrepeso. Ji, ji, ji.

Un golpe atacó la nuca de la pelinaranja, observando a su agresora y ambas empezaron a reír. Honoka besó con mucha delicadeza los labios de su mujer para despedirse e irse a toda prisa a casa. Al llegar a su hogar, tomó una ducha al instante y empacó dos mudas de ropa en una mochila para su esposa. No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría, pero no creía que fuera a ser más de dos días. Así que salió de casa y tomó carrera para ir corriendo hacia el hospital, el cual sabía perfectamente dónde estaba debido a su cercanía con el mar. Para empeorar su recorrido, empezó a llover y como ley en la vida, tampoco había taxis disponibles. Decidió no regresar a casa por una sombrilla para así no perder tiempo y continuó corriendo. Tropezó un par de veces en su camino hacia su destino. Llegando empapada, no se le permitió ir al pasillo de los internados debido a su obvia humedad, lo cual no le quedó opción que ir al baño a cambiarse de ropa, teniendo como elección usar las prendas de Umi.

Le incomodó salir del baño con las ropas ajenas puestas debido a que le había llevado prendas de embarazada a su mujer, pero nunca creyó que ella iba a usar una.

— ¡Ay, dios! Cuando me vea Umi chan con sus prendas se empezará a reír de mí.

— ¡Hey! Disculpe, señorita. ¿Usted es la amiguita de la chica embarazada? — Preguntó una enfermera a la doblemente duchada.

— ¿Eh? No. ¡Umi chan es mi esposa! — Contestó de manera natural.

La enfermera la observó muy confusa, evitando tocar ese tema.

— Oh, este... bueno. —Observó su tabla de pacientes. — La paciente Umi Sonoda está en Emergencias. Su estado empeoró, probablemente su embarazo sea prematuro y...

— ¡DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA LA SALA DE EMERGENCIAS! ¡TENGO QUE ESTAR CON ELLA AHORA! — Alzó su voz alarmada.

— No, señorita, no puede ir. — La enfermera sostuvo de los hombros a la ojos azules. — La señorita Sonoda está en un momento muy crítico y debe esperar paciente a que finalice la operación, por favor. Le pedimos una gran disculpa.

— ¡¿P-Pero Umi chan estará bien?! — Soltó el llanto la amante del pan.

— Claro. Pero debe permanecer en la sala de espera. Los médicos ya están haciendo su trabajo, así que le rogamos nos disculpe por el inconveniente. Y le haremos saber cuando la operación haya termindo.

— ¡Pero va a nacer mi hija! Debo estar ahí con ella, por favor...

— Lamentablemente, la zona está esterilizada. Si llega a entrar, contaminará el ambiente y su e-esposa podría empeorar. Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, pero debe esperar. Es por el bien de la paciente.

Honoka recargó su espalda en la pared, dejándose caer lentamente mientras seguía en llanto. Se culpaba por ir a tomarse un baño. Su cabeza se mantenía con muchas interrogantes. Quería verla ya mismo. Iría y entraría sin problemas, pero sabía que la enfermera tenía razón. No tenía otra opción que esperar. Su llanto no cesó. Inclusive estaba tan cansada, que no supo cuando se quedó dormida de tanto llorar.

— ¿Señorita? Disculpe, señorita.

Preguntaba la misma enfermera. Honoka se había quedado dormida sobre el pasillo. Esta de inmediato despertó observando extrañada a la enfermera, lo que le hice recordar que se encontraba en un hospital y la razón.

— ¡¿Cómo está Umi chan?! — Secaba sus secas lágrimas de su rostro.

— El doctor Kakuzawa desea darle los informes. ¿Puede acompañarme?

— ¡¿Pero Umi chan está bien?! ¡Es lo único que me importa!

— La paciente Umi Sonoda está grave, por lo cual, el profesor desea hablar con usted, señorita. Acompáñeme, por favor. — Respondió la enfermera dando paso acelerado.

Honoka caminó detrás de ella. Abrazaba la mochila como si fuese Umi. Esto le hacía derramar un par de lágrimas por no saber exactamente el estado de su mujer.

— Doctor, ella es la responsable de la paciente. La señorita Kousaka es la esposa de la paciente. — Anunció la enfermera con un sonrojo.

El doctor, un poco sorprendido, acomodó su corbata ante lo que había escuchado y observó a la pelinaranja por lo extraña que se veía con ropa de embarazada, pero volvió a su seriedad al instante.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Kousaka. Soy el doctor Kakuzawa. Iré al grano. La paciente Umi Sonoda se encuentra en estado de salud delicado debido a su juventud, pues al ser muy joven, el embarazo la agitó mucho. Aparte hizo el esfuerzo de dar a luz, lo cual empeoró más. Necesita cuidados intensivos, así como la pequeña bebé; pues al ser de nacimiento prematuro, deberá permanecer en la incubadora.

— ... Disculpe, doctor. ¿Ellas estarán bien?

Acomodó sus lentes y observó directamente los ojos azules. — En efecto, si se le brindan los cuidados especiales, tenga por seguro que ambas saldrán de esta situación.

— Y... ¿Podré verlas? — Preguntó cabizbaja.

— Por el momento no. Ambas están descansando. Es posible que la paciente Sonoda no despierte en días, así que no se preocupe. Tendrá el permiso de permanecer en su habitación todo el día, si así lo desea.

— E-Está bien. Gracias por la información, doctor. — Hizo una leve reverencia.

Esperó horas en la sala de de espera hasta el anochecer. Estaba comprando en la máquina expendedora, pues no había ni desayunado y el hambre la acosaba. De pronto, se le anunció que ya podía visitar a la paciente. Compró sus cosas y se dirigió al momento con su amada. Cuando llegó, entró en silencio. La habitación era oscura, pero la poca luz que entraba por las persianas de la venta, hacia visible un poco. Abrió las persianas un poco más y se acercó a Umi. Con una sonrisa, besó su mejilla y tomó su fría mano. Se veía hermosa al dormir, bañada con la luz de la luna.

— Umi chan... Ya somos mamás. Honoka aún no ha visto a la bebé, pero apuesto a que será muy hermosa. — Susurraba la amante del pan, quedándose dormida sobre en una posición incómoda y de pie, semirecargada en la cama de su esposa.

Al amanecer, una enfermera entró checar a la paciente, pero exclamó al ver la acción de la amante del pan.

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo, señorita?! — Corrió hacia ellas para detenerla.

— Sólo le estoy dando gelatina a Umi chan. ¿Eso qué tiene de malo? No ha comido nada y alguien tiene que alimentarla. — Respondió Honoka enojada.

La enfermera llevó su mano a su rostro y negó. — La paciente no necesita comer todos estos días que esté durmiendo, gracias al suero al que está conectada.

— ¿Eeeh? ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces Honoka se puede comer la gelatina sin culpa?

— ... Por supuesto. Ahora, si me disculpa, la revisaré.

— ¡Honoka no trae nada peligroso para que me revisen! — Contestó nuevamente enojada.

— ... Me refería a la paciente, señorita.

— Oh, sí, sí Sin problemas. Je, je, jé. Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra la bebé, enfermera?

— Aún sigue en cuidados, pues ha nacido baja de peso por pocos gramos. Pero ya pronto podrán verla.

— Aw. Muchas gracias. — Devoró su gelatina.

Al día siguiente, Honoka tuvo la oportunidad de ir a casa para cambiarse de ropa e ir por más para Umi. Aún no había avisado a sus padres ni a los de ella, pues les iba a demostrar que la amante del pan podría hacerse cargo de todo. Como todos los días, volvió al hospital al cuidado de Umi. Siempre se la pasaba observándola y leyéndole algún manga de romance, eran los favoritos de Honoka. Algunas veces, no se contenía y la besaba en secreto. Unos minutos después, otra enfermera joven entró a la habitación con una bebé en brazos. La expresión de Honoka fue de total sorpresa, pero la enfermera hizo señas con su rostro para que no hiciera ruido.

—Enfermera, ¿puedo verlaaaaa? Por favor... — Hablaba en silencio.

— Sí, toma. Cárgala. — Respondió con una sonrisa gentil.

Honoka accedió, elevando sus brazos para sostener a su hija en ellos. Al verla tan de cerca, sus ojos brillaron y se pusieron como huevo frito para empezar a llorar en silencio.

— ¡Qué lindaaaaaaaaa! — Trataba de hablar lo más silencioso posible.

— Es una niña muy preciosa. Y bueno, para que sigue igual de linda, debe alimentarse. Por eso lo traje. Ji, ji.

Honoka sintió un baño de agua fría. ¿Cómo no pudo haber comprado las cosas para la bebé? Ya había nacido y no había comprado leche y pañales.

— Este... señorita enfermera... Honoka ha olvidado el biberón. Pero puedo ir a casa. — Respondió sonriente aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Ji, ji, ji. No, no. La pequeña necesita vitaminas del cuerpo de su madre. Debe alimentarse de su pecho.

— ¿Eehhh? P-Pero Umi chan sigue dormida.

— Bueno, pues dormida o no, la bebé se debe alimentar. ¿Por qué no lo intenta, señorita?

— ¡Iiik! — El rostro de Honoka se tornó carmesí. Sabía que a su amada le avergonzara que la viesen desnuda. Aún no se acostumbraba a ver el pecho de Umi aunque no le molestara verlo, pero prefería hacerlo con el consentimiento de su esposa.

— Je, je, jé. ¿Por qué no lo intenta usted, enfermera? Así le muestra a Honoka cómo se hace.

— NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. Por favor. —La enfermera cubrió su rostro aún más rojo que la contraria. Dio a notar lo extremadamente tímida que era.

— ¡Jaaa! — Dio un suspiro. — Está bien, Honoka lo hará.

Lentamente se situó a la par de Umi para descubrir su seno izquierdo. Las mejillas de Honoka se ruborizaron, pero no impidió que acercara a la criaturita que, naturalmente, abrió su pequeña boca para empezar a alimentarse. Por su parte, la enfermera les daba la espalda hasta asegurarse que la bebé ya estaba comiendo.

— ¡Qué lindaaaaaaa! — Dijo Honoka.

— Por cierto, ¿qué nombre tendrá la bebé? — Cuestionó la tímida enfermera.

— No lo sabemos aún. Esa será decisión de Umi chan.

— Aw. Comprendo. ¿Y el padre?

— ¿De Umi chan?

— No, de la bebé.

— Soy yo. — Contestó Honoka aún observando fascinada a la bebé.

— ¿Aaah? Je, je, je. Me tomó por sorpresa, señorita. Esa fue una buena broma.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué habla? Yo también soy la madre de esta niña.

— Pero yo hablaba de su padre biológico. E-Este... Comprendo si no quieren hablar de él.

— No, no. Yo embaracé a Umi chan. Ambas somos esposas. — Contestó con naturalidad.

— P-Pero... P-Pero... ¿no es usted una chica?

— Sí, Honoka es una chica, pero Maki chan ha dicho que mi cuerpo ha mutado y puedo embarazar chicas al hacer el amor con ellas.

— E-Entonces... ¿P-Puedes embarazar a cua-cualquier mujer? — Preguntó totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida.

— Así es. Por eso le digo que soy la madre tamb...

De pronto se escuchó un pequeño estruendo. La enfermera se había desmayado. Minutos después, la enfermera empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento. Se encontraba sentada sobre el sofá y frente a ella estaba Honoka con la bebé en brazos.

— Me alegra que haya despertado. La bebé ya se durmió. Supongo que tiene que regresar a la incubadora, ¿no? — Preguntó triste.

— L-Lo siento mucho, d-de verdad. — Se puso de pie al instante. — Sí, es hora de que vaya de regreso, pero mañana regresará.

— ¿Está bien si la acompaño? No quiero que se vuelva a desmayar. No con mi hija en brazos. —La observó fijamente a los ojos con una mirada retadora.

— A-Ah... Yo... L-Lo siento. S-Sí puede venir. — Los ojos de la enfermera volteaban a todos lados por nerviosismo.

Ambas fueron hacia el área de incubadoras, donde Honoka pudo observar a su querida hija regresar. Le entristecía verla ahí, pero sabía que era por su bien. De nuevo quiso regresar con su esposa, pero decidió ir a recepción para preguntar cuánto pagaría en total y así traer su dinero ahorrado.

— Buenas tardes, señorita. Disculpe, vengo a saber un estimado de cuánto pagaría por los cuidados de la paciente Umi Sonoda. — Cuestionó presionando sus puños, esperando que no fuese más costo de lo que tenía ahorrado.

— Hola. Buenas tardes. Aún no se recupera la paciente, por lo cual, si diésemos una semana más de cuidados... Su costo ascendería a 400,000 Yenes.

— G-Gracias. — Dio media vuelta una temblorosa y pálida Honoka para regresar a la habitación. — ¿De dónde sacaré el restante? Apenas tengo 250,000 Yenes. Y con todo eso, quedaría en ceros totales.

Toda esa noche no pudo dormir. No sabía cómo iba a conseguir lo restante. En ningún lado podría conseguir un préstamo, a menos que fuese el banco, pero estaría en más aprietos si pidiese ahí prestado, pues no tiene un empleo fijo con ingresos comprobables. Preocupada, decidió leerle un poco de manga a Umi para distraerse. Y al sentarse a su lado al leerle, se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea para solventar ese gasto.

A la mañana siguiente y, muy temprano, besó tiernamente los labios de su mujer.

— Volveré más tarde, Umi chan. Iré por el dinero del hospital. Sabes, serán aproximadamente 400,000 Yenes. Perdona si Honoka no tiene tanto. Tus colegiaturas de la universidad son muy caras. Je, jé. Pero ya sé cómo conseguir lo faltante.

Se despidió de su amada y salió de la habitación, sorprendiéndose al ver a la enfermera tímida llegar con la pequeña bebé.

— H-Hola, ¿se retira? — Dijo la enfermera.

— Necesitas que te ayude, ¿cierto?

La contraria se apenó y bajó su cabeza. — S-Sí, por favor.

— Está bien. Venga, no pasa nada que pierda unos minutitos.

Honoka cargó a su hija y entraron a la habitación para darle de comer. Le sorprendía a la chica hiperactiva que la recién nacida nunca llorara, a pesar de haber sido inyectada.

— Disculpe, enfermera, ¿por qué la bebé nunca ha llorado? ¿Cómo sabe cuando tiene hambre?

— B-Bueno, quizás se deba a que está muy débil. Los doctores dicen que, cuando nació, no lloró en absoluto. Así que eso les preocupó y por eso está en total cuidado.

— Vaya. Mi madre dice que yo no paraba de llorar. Incluso la mamá de Umi chan decía que ella lloraba con total fuerza. Ji, ji. Me alegra que mi hija no haya sido así.

— Bueno, una vez se recupere, tenga por seguro que no dejará de llorar. Ji, ji.

— Ay. Con el sueño que traigo. — Suspiró. — Bueno, es algo que toda madre debe afrontar.

Al acabar de comer, la niña fue llevada nuevamente a sus cuidados, dejándole así la oportunidad de poder irse a conseguir dinero.

Honoka llegó a casa con una gran caja. Por internet, había conseguido a una señora interesada en comprar sus mangas. Pero quería que Honoka fuera para negociar. La ojos azules observó toda su gran colección de tomos con mucha nostalgia y tristeza. Muchos eran antiguos, regalos de la juventud de su abuela, pero siempre los cuidó mucho. Calculó que en toda su vida había gastado 500,000 Yenes en toda su propiedad. Así que, con la inflación de algunos tomos raros, podría sacar la misma ganancia. Con la ayuda de un taxi pudo transportar la mercancía hacia el negocio de una anciana, quien la esperaba en su tienda de antigüedades. Al entrar, la mujer mayor revisó cada una de sus colecciones, las cuales, muchas no valían lo que antes.

— Vaya, muchacha. Sí que tiene muchísimos tomos, pero muchos ya no son moda. ¿Cuánto estás pidiendo por todo esto?

— ¿Qué le parece si se queda todo por 500,000 Yenes? Je, jé. — Hizo el símbolo de la paz con su mano.

— Oh. Jo, jo, jo. Sí que quieres mucho.

— ¡Sí! Tengo una necesidad económica. Por eso los vendo. — Su puso cabizbaja con sus ojos quebrados.

— No puedo darte eso, pequeña. Te ofrezco 50,000 Yenes.

— ¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡Pero si son más de 600 tomos, abuela! ¡Muchos son de su juventud y están en perfecto estado!

— Comprende que yo soy una comerciante, hija. Tengo que sacar una ganancia.

— Pero si tan sólo estos 12 tomos se consiguen en $350,000 Yenes.

— Sí, pero yo necesito encontrar a alguien que quiera pagarme esa cantidad. ¿Tomas los 50,000 Yenes?

— ¡Abuela, necesito al menos tres veces más de lo que me ofrece!

Fuera del negocio, alguien que pasaba con cuatro chicas, notó esa última frase dicha por la pelinaranja. Se le hizo totalmente familiar, deteniéndose un instante para asomarse a la entrada del negocio. Los grandes y bellos ojos esmeraldas de la chica se sorprendieron al notar la cabellera pelinaranja. Era un poco más larga de lo habitual, pero sabía que era Honoka. La chica se quedó por un momento congelada. No sabía si interrumpir o no. De pronto, Honoka dudosa, empezó a dudar, siendo engañada por las palabras de la mujer para que aceptara el trato. La necesidad de la amante del pan era urgente, y cualquier cantidad era buena. Así que, rendida, se resignó a aceptar.

— Está bien, abuela. No tengo suficiente tiempo para encontrar a alguien más. Aparte era la única interesada. Yo creo que es un trato...

— ¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡Kousaka san, yo te compraré todo! — Gritó la joven de ojos esmeralda.

Tanto la anciana como la pelinaranja voltearon a ver sorprendidas. La amante del pan reconoció al instante a aquella chica de cabello corto. No lo podía creer.

— ¡Tsu-Tsubasa san! — Gritó boquiabierta.

Ante la amenaza que podría representar para su negocio, levantó su voz.

— ¡Te daré 100,000 Yenes, jovencita!

— ¡Te ofrezco 200,000, Honoka Kousaka san! — Estiró su brazo al frente protestando.

— ¡Aaah! ¡Te daré 300,000 Yenes en efectivo! — Proclamó la anciana agitada.

— ¡Te ofrezco 400,000 Yenes también en efectivo!

Honoka se desplomó al escuchar tanta cantidad negociada. Segundos después, despertó en los brazos de la que una vez fue su rival fuera del local de la anciana. Ambos rostros estaban totalmente cercanos, algo propio de Tsubasa. Inmediatamente Honoka se separó.

— ¡Tsubasa san! — Habló con la respiración agitada.

— Ten calma, Honoka san. ¿Estás bien? — Pegó su frente con la contraria, cruzando su mirada con la ajena.

— ... — Quedó paralizada, pudiendo sólo asentir.

— Me alegro entonces. — Se separó de su menor. — ¿Por qué necesitas tanto dinero?

— Porque debo pagar los gastos médicos de Umi chan.

— ¿Sonoda Umi? ¿Ha sufrido un accidente? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— E-Es complicado de decir. — El rostro de la musa entristeció.

— Je, je, jé. Siempre haces todo por tus amigas, ¿eh, Kousaka san?

— Puedes decirme sólo por mi nombre y sin formalidades, Tsubasa san.

— Entonces tú también háblame de tú.

— ¡Está bien, Tsubasa chan!

— Ah... — Su sonrojo fue notorio, pero prefirió cambiar de tema. — ¿Y qué es lo que estás vendiendo?

— ¡¿Eeeeh?! ¿Has decidido comprarme todo sin saber qué era?

— Bueno, no podía dejar que aquella vendedora te estafara. Puedes verlo como un vuelto por ayudar a tu amiga Umi. — Le sonrió.

— Je, je, jé. Es que de verdad necesito el dinero.

— Ya veo. Pues bueno, toma, entonces. — Le ofreció un cheque por la cantidad de 400,000 Yenes. — Disculpa si no era en efectivo, pero mentí para ganar la subasta.

— Tsubasa... chan... No puedo aceptarlo. Has sido muy generosa.

— Insisto, tómalo. De hecho, si quieres, puedes quedarte los libros. — Tomó la mano ajena para darle el cheque.

— Yo... ¿Por qué lo haces? No es como si fuera tu responsabilidad, Tsubasa.

— Jé. Tú no te preocupes. A mí me hace muy feliz que tú seas feliz, Honoka chan.

— Sabes, Tsubasa chan... — Se puso de pie y, con la mirada seria, rompió el cheque. — Hice una promesa. No puedo aceptar ayuda de nadie. Demostraré que podré sola. Perdón por hacer esto, pero no se me hace justo para ti.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? Si piensas que no es justo, ¿por qué no aceptaste la cantidad anterior de la comerciante? ¡Iban a ganar ambas! — Se puso de pie sorprendida.

— Porque tampoco se me hace justo para una anciana como ella que vive de eso. Si te parece bien, iré con ella por la primer oferta...

— ¡Espera! Te alcancé a escuchar que mínimo necesitabas tres veces de lo que te ofrecía. Yo puedo darte los 150,000 Yenes. Y me quedaré tus tomos. ¡Los leeré todos!

— ¿D-De verdad? — Honoka abrió su boca sorprendida.

— Por supuesto. Quiero conocer los gustos de Honoka chan. Ji, ji. — Acarició la cabeza de la pelinaranja.

— Tsubasa chan... ¡Muchísimas gracias! — Abrazó con total fuerza a la chica de cabello corto.

— Por cierto, Honoka chan. ¿A qué te dedicas? — Correspondió el abrazo, oliedo el cabello de la ojos azules.

— Ayudo en el negocio familiar. ¿Pero por qué preguntas?

— B-Bueno... — Se separó del abrazo para sostener ambas manos de su ex rival. — Me gustaría invitarte a salir, Honoka chan.

— ¿Aaah? No puedo, estoy muy ocupada con mi trabajo y con mi familia. — No podía escapar de esa situación, no de la chica que le ha salvado el momento. — Perdón...

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Honoka chan?

— Sí... — Su mirada se centró en el piso. — De hecho ya me casé.

— Impresionante, Honoka chan. Ji, ji. — Sonrió y continuó observándola a los ojos. — Eres tan bella que cualquiera se casaría contigo. Tienes un carisma que enamoraría a cualquiera.

— ¿Eeeeh? ¿P-Por qué suenas tan r-romántica, Tsubasa chan? — Las mejillas de la pelinaranja se enrojecieron. Sabía las insinuaciones y sentimientos de la famosa ex A-Rise.

— ¿Puedo invitarte a salir alguna vez? Sólo me interesa saber de tu vida, Honoka chan.

— Como dije, Tsubasa chan. No es por ser grosera, pero trabajo todo el día y ahora mantengo a mi familia.

— ¿Hhmm? ¿Y qué tal si trabajas para mí?

Honoka trataba de no tener contacto visual con Kira, pero la oferta de trabajo le caía como anillo al dedo. Necesitaba conseguir un mejor trabajo, pues la universidad de Umi y la nueva integrante le costaría bastante de mantener.

— Pero Honoka no tiene una carrera profesional. Je, jé.

— No la necesitas. No alguien con tu carisma, Honoka chan. Quiero que seas mi mano derecha.

— ¡¿EEEEH?! ¿Cómo una asistente personal? — Les fascinaba la idea, pero aún tenía sus dudas.

— ¡Correcto! Dirijo muchos grupos de Idol y eventos. Sin mencionar que tengo algunos negocios de mi familia a mi dirección. Por lo cual, yo sola no me puedo hacer cargo. ¿Qué dices?

— Ay, Tsubasa chan. Verás, Honoka no cree ser buena para lo que tú haces. Seguramente hay alguien con un perf...

— ¡Te quiero a ti, Honoka! No lo tomes en otro sentido. — Movió su mirada un momento con sonrojo y nerviosismo. — Muse fue un grupo conocido a nivel nacional. Mucha gente que gusta de las Idol te conoce, no sólo a ti, a tus amigas también. Pero tú serías excelente para mí. ¿Me ayudarás?

— ... ¿Podría pensarlo, Tsubasa chan?

— ¿Te veo la próxima semana frente a UTX? Podemos ir a un café.

— Sí, claro.

— Bueno, aquí tienes mi número y el cheque. Sé que es para una noble causa. Nadie tiene el corazón como tú, Honoka. Quisiera ser parte de él... —Susurró esto último.

— Yo te lo agradezco muchísimo. En serio, Tsubasa chan. Nos veremos la próxima semana. Gracias, de verdad. — La acción de la contraria provocó una alegría a la musa que no pudo evitar derramar sus lágrimas.

— Te quiero, Honoka. Cuídate mucho.

— ... — No supo qué decir, sólo continuó llorando y se inclinó ante ella para irse corriendo.

— Honoka... Si tan sólo me notaras... — Los ojos esmeralda veían a la ojos azules correr feliz a lo lejos y dio un gran suspiro para observar la pesada y grande caja de tomos. — Ahh... ¿Qué haré con todo esto?

Al siguiente día. Umi despertó de su profundo sueño. Honoka yacía en la habitación, por lo cual, la alegría de la chica hizo que corriera hacia ella.

— ¡Umi chan! ¡Umi chan! Buenos días. ¿Cómo sigues?

— Ho-noka... ¿Y la bebé? — Su voz aún era débil.

— No tardan en traerla. Diario a venido a comer. Hemos estado las tres juntas. Es hermosa. Son como dos gotas de agua.

— Je... Me alegro mucho que ella se encuentre bien. ¿Aprendiste a darle de comer, Honoka?

— Síiii. — Asintió contenta. — Solita hace el trabajo y cuando termina de comer, se duerme y la quito de ti para cargarla un rato.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que la quitas de mí? ¿No le das tú el biberón en tus brazos?

— ¿Ah? No, Umi chan. Aún no compro la leche y los biberones porque la enfermera me dijo que necesita de los nutrientes de mamá.

— ... — La peliazul veía al techo con asombro y sonrojo. — ¿M-Me estás diciendo que... c-come directamente de mi pecho?

— ¡Pues claro, Umi chan! Se ven tan tiernas. Mira hasta tengo unas fotos en mi... — Buscó su teléfono en su bolsillo cuando algo la sostuvo de su blusa y la jaló hacia Umi.

— ¡HO-NO-KAAAA! Vas a borrar esas fotos inmediatamente o destruiré ese teléfono. ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

Un minuto después, la enfermera entró a la habitación. Honoka yacía en el piso llorando y haciendo berrinche mientras veía su teléfono.

— ¡AH! S-Señorita Sonoda. U-Un placer. Y-Yo he sido la encargada de su bebé. Es una niña muy sana y... ¡Véala usted misma! — La llevó hasta el regazo de la paciente.

— Ooh... ¿Es mi hija? — Sus ojos brillaron, su rostro se volvió rojizo y se notaba que quería llorar.

— Sí. Felicidades. Nació un poco baja de peso, p-pero ya se encuentra mejor. P-Por cierto, ¿P-Por qué llora la señorita Kousaka?

Honoka volteó a ver a Umi antes de responder. Notó un ligero cambio de rostro de la peliazul, su mirada era matadora y espeluznante, por lo cual, la ojos azules decidió mentir.

— Waah... Es que... Es que necesito más vidas para mi juego...

— Ji, ji, ji. ¿Y usted cómo se siente, señorita Sonoda? ¿Se siente mejor?

— Sí, gracias. — Contestó mientras seguía admirando a la bebé silenciosa.

— ¿Puedo apoyarle en algo que necesite, señorita Sonoda?

— Estoy bien, gracias.

— Aaahh... Qué alivio. Entonces, por favor, dele de comer a su hija. Diario la traemos para que la alimente.

— ...

Tanto la enfermera como Honoka la observaron curiosas. No entendían por qué la chica de ojos color ámbar se había callado tan de repente.

— ¡¿Quieren voltearse?! ¡N-No voy a dejar que me vean en tan momento íntimo, indecentes! — Regañó a las dos chicas totalmente avergonzada.

La enfermera, asustada, salió de la habitación corriendo. Honoka tomó un cojín del sillón para cubrirse la cabeza con él.

Minutos más tarde, la enfermera llegó, tocando antes de entrar. Prefirió ser cuidadosa y no entrar impertinentemente. Al ser aprobado su permiso, entró con una tabla con hojas en la mano.

— H-Hola de nuevo. Ahora que la madre ya está despierta, debo registrar el nombre de la niña. Espero ya lo hayan pensado.

— Umi chan, decidí que tú deberías ponerle el nombre, así que esperamos a que despertaras.

— Honoka... Tú mereces ponerle el nombre. Todo es gracias a ti. — Sonrío observando a la bebé.

— ¡¿D-De verdad Honoka puede ponerle el nombre, Umi chan?! ¿No es broma? — El rostro de Honoka era como el de un perrito agradecido, hincada al lado de su cama.

— Sí, estoy segura que puedo compensarte con el nombre, aunque sé que podría arrepentirme dejándote esa decisión sólo a ti. Aparte puedo intuir que todo este tiempo de mi letargo estuviste pensando en miles de nombres, ¿cierto?

— Je, je, jé. — La amante del pan sobó su nuca nerviosa.

— P-Perdón que interrumpa, ¿pero ya saben qué nombre será? — Cuestionó la tímida enfermera.

— ¡Sí! — La pelinaranja dio media vuelta para observar el mar a través de la ventana de la habitación. — ... Su nombre será Umiko, la niña del mar.

La mirada de Umi se dirigió hacia Honoka. Estaba impresionada por su respuesta. Ver la figura de su esposa de pie, siendo iluminada por el sol, la hacía creer que de verdad era la persona correcta. Estaba segura que era el amor de su vida. Los bellos ojos ámbar notaron un pequeño destello lineal color carmesí en el meñique de la ojos azules. Sus lágrimas inundaron su vista, limpió sus ojos y ya no estaba más esa linea color roja en su dedo.

— ... Su nombre completo será... — Continuó la pelinaranja. — Umiko Son

— ¡Kousaka! ¡Umiko Kousaka será! — Gritó de último momento la de cabellera azul con un rostro de alegría y llanto.

Honoka volteó al instante. Llevando su rostro a los muslos de su mujer para llorarle de agradecimiento. Umi acariciaba delicadamente la cabellera de su amada acompañándola con lágrimas de alegría, mientras unas pequeñas ventanas del alma color ámbar se abrían, observando a la sollozante chica debajo de ella.

Umiko Kousaka: la luz que brotó dentro del mar.

* * *

 **Siento mucho haber tardado en publicar esta cuarta parte. La verdad me tomó más de lo que esperaba. Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews, Follows y Favs, aprecio mucho su tiempo dedicado a esta historia. Nos vemos en unos días con el siguiente capítulo, donde aparecerá uno de los ships más populares (o el más popular) para conocer a su nueva sobrina. ¡Saludines y abrazos para todos!**


End file.
